It is common practice to require utilities and dispatch centers to maintain a capability of replacing the generating capacity of certain renewable energy generation on temporary loss of the renewable resource. Traditional power dispatch solutions exist for replacing lost generation, but in some instances these replacement solutions involve adding additional stand-by assets at considerable cost of hardware.
Operational situations certainly vary, but often there is a considerable time delay in the identification of a decrease in generation supply and the resulting delivery of the required replacement quantity of power. It would be advantageous, therefore, to provide a generation loss replacement system that can offer instant command and control system reaction. It would be further advantageous to provide a system that will identify, quantify and economically deliver desired reserve capacity from existing operating synchronous generating equipment when needed to meet power commitments in preference to activating stand-by generating capacity.